guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
War Preparations
This is about the Prophecies Campaign quest. For the three Nightfall Campaign primary quests, see War Preparations (Ghost Reconnaissance), War Preparations (Recruit Training) and War Preparations (Wind and Water). Overview Summary #Go out the gate to Lakeside County and talk to Profession trainer (Prophecies). Obtained from :Sir Tydus in Ascalon City Requirements :Prophecies Pre-Searing Character, must not have yet completed the Test quest Reward :250 XP Dialogue :"I've been looking for you everywhere, . The king has ordered a new offensive against the Charr. This is your chance for glory and adventure, but you'll need to know more about your craft before going north of the Wall. :Tell you what: Travel to the southwest gate, which will take you to Lakeside County. I'll have waiting for you outside. He/She can show you a trick or two." ::Accept: "Thank you, Sir Tydus. I'm on my way." ::Reject: "I'm afraid to fight." Reward Dialogue (by profession) : Van the Warrior :"All right, , I was asked to see to it you learned what it means to be a Warrior. You've heard the stories no doubt: Warriors are impossible to kill, they are capable of incredible feats of endurance, and they are deadly in close combat. :Listen to what I have to say, and you just might learn how to accomplish all these feats and more." : Artemis the Ranger :"You must be the aspiring Ranger I was asked to meet. Alright then, let's get started. We'll begin by giving you some hands-on experience with your bow, but you should keep in mind that this profession requires a diverse skill set. As a Ranger, you'll have an opportunity to learn how to set traps, gain an animal companion, and use nature rituals to alter the entire battlefield. Believe you me, enemies will fear your combination of range, speed and toughness. Yes, it's good to be a Ranger." : Ciglo the Monk :"Sir Tydus sent you to meet me, yes? I am Ciglo the Monk. I use prayer to heal the wounded, use enchantments to shield my friends from harm, and call upon the power of the gods to smite the enemies of Ascalon. In time, perhaps, you too will learn to the do the same." : Verata the Necromancer :"Come closer. Look Verata in the eye. Yes, now you'll learn the true power of the dark. Whether animating the dead, siphoning the life energy of others, or using curses to confound your foes, as a Necromancer, it is you who will turn the tide of battle at the decisive moment. This I shall show you firsthand." : Sebedoh the Mesmer :"I was asked to meet you out here and share a few secrets about being a Mesmer. It is not an easy profession to grasp. The Mesmer is not a mage in the traditional sense. His strength lies not in the manipulation of the physical, but rather through influencing the minds of others. Though not overflowing with raw power, he is feared by spellcasters for his ability to disrupt their actions and by fighters for his many illusionary attacks that bypass physical defenses. Almost everything you do as a Mesmer is indirect, but that does not mean it is inconsequential. Fear not if you do not yet understand. You will." : Howland the Elementalist :"Are you the one Sir Tydus wished me to instruct? Good. Listen closely: An Elementalist manipulates the power of air, earth, fire, and water. Some choose to specialize in a single element, others learn to control more than one. This choice can vastly alter one's abilities, since each element has its own strengths and weaknesses. That's enough of a lecture. The rest of your lesson will be hands-on." Followup : Test Walkthrough Once you have this quest, just walk down the hill and turn left to leave the city. Once you are in Lakeside County, talk to your Profession Trainer who will be standing right outside the portal to meet you: *Warrior: Van the Warrior *Ranger: Artemis the Ranger *Monk: Ciglo the Monk *Necromancer: Verata the Necromancer *Mesmer: Sebedoh the Mesmer *Elementalist: Howland the Elementalist Notes *If you complete your profession trainer's quest first, this quest will not be available. Category:Prophecies quests